Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Jaune Arc/Image Gallery **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Transitions chibi transition jaune.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00014.png Chibi2Trailer 00015.png Chibi2Trailer 00021.png Chibi2Trailer 00023.png Chibi2Trailer 00024.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Cat Burglar Chibi2_00017.png|"Blake be nimble, Blake be quick..." Chibi2_00018.png|"BLAKE NEEDS TO LEARN TO PICK UP AFTER HERSELF WHEN SHE'S DONE READING!" Reloading Chibi 03 00001.png|"Hey! Uh... Weiss Schnee... This is Jaune. Arc." Chibi 03 00002.png Chibi 03 00003.png|"Call me..." Chibi 03 00010.png|"Hi, Weiss, it's me again. Just checking up if you got my message." Chibi 03 00012.png Chibi 03 00017.png|"ALRIGHT, ICE QUEEN, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!" Chibi 03 00018.png|"IF YOU WERE HERE RIGHT NOW, I WOULD GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MI-!" Chibi 03 00019.png Chibi 03 00020.png Chibi 03 00021.png Chibi 03 00022.png|MUST. DESTROY. ALL. EVIDENCE! Chibi 03 00023.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00002.png The Vacuum Chibi 06 00009.png|Just got back from a mission. Chibi 06 00020.png|"Hey guys! Check out who we found!" Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00001.png Chibi 07 00002.png|"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna go grab something from the room." Chibi 07 00003.png Chibi 07 00004.png Chibi 07 00010.png|Glorious! Chibi 07 00024.png Chibi 07 00025.png Chibi 07 00026.png Chibi 07 00027.png|Nope, too heavy. Chibi 07 00028.png Chibi 07 00029.png Chibi 07 00030.png|"Left Hook! Jab! Upper-CUUUT!" Chibi 07 00031.png Chibi 07 00032.png|"Crouching tiger, Hidden Jaune!" Chibi 07 00033.png|"Now this is a katana!" Chibi 07 00034.png Chibi 07 00035.png|Grace and beauty Chibi 07 00036.png Chibi 07 00037.png Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png|"Don't be jealous." Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00023.png|It points to what you want most. Chibi8 00025.png|"Hey, Pyrrha!" Chibi8 00026.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00013.png Chibi 09 00014.png|Huh? Chibi 09 00015.png Chibi 09 00016.png|Tag, you're it! Love Triangle Chibi 10 00002.png Chibi 10 00003.png Chibi 10 00004.png Chibi 10 00005.png|REJECTED! Chibi 10 00006.png Chibi 10 00007.png Chibi 10 00008.png Chibi 10 00009.png|"I think I'm just gonna... study on my own for a bit." Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00017.png|Jaune ASMR now recording Chibi 11 00018.png Chibi 11 00019.png|Turning to that special girl who says "hi" in the hallway Chibi 11 00020.png|Once again, Jaune's dense Chibi 11 00021.png|Here is the sound of a hair clipper buzzing. Chibi 11 00022.png|And now here's an emptied bag of chips. Chibi 11 00023.png|Unaware of the upcoming thunder Chibi 11 00024.png|Still unaware... and dense Chibi 11 00025.png|One whisper alone... Chibi 11 Jaune Face.png|...can break the silence. Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00002.png|"You're... talking to me. Never thought I'd see the day." Chibi 12 00003.png|"How are things with you?" Chibi 12 00004.png Chibi 12 00005.png Chibi 12 00006.png|"What? Officer, no! I was framed!" Chibi 12 00007.png Chibi 12 00008.png Chibi 12 00010.png|Team RWBY made a play? This should be fun and exciting. Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00006.png Chibi 13 00008.png Chibi 13 00009.png|"Huh?" Chibi 13 00010.png Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Chibi 13 00035.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00015.png|"Beach volleyball champ coming through!" Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00001.png|"Ho-ho, yeah! This is the life! Am I right, buddy?" Chibi 15 00002.png Chibi 15 00003.png Chibi 15 00004.png|"Vroom, vroom. Ho-yeah, bros before—" Chibi 15 00005.png Chibi 15 00006.png Chibi 15 00007.png Chibi 15 00008.png Chibi 15 00009.png Chibi 15 00010.png Chibi 15 00011.png|"Wait, what?" Chibi 15 00012.png|"Traitor!" Chibi 15 00013.png Chibi 15 00021.png Chibi 15 00022.png Chibi 15 00023.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00015.png|"Get off the stage!" Chibi 16 00016.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00021.png Chibi 16 00022.png Chibi 16 00023.png Chibi 16 00024.png Chibi 16 00025.png Chibi 16 00026.png Chibi 16 00027.png Save Nora! Chibi_17_00001.png Chibi_17_00002.png Chibi_17_00003.png Chibi_17_00004.png Chibi_17_00005.png Chibi_17_00006.png Chibi_17_00007.png Chibi_17_00008.png Chibi_17_00009.png Chibi_17_00010.png Chibi_17_00011.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00002.png Chibi 19 00003.png Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00002.png Chibi 20 00007.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00030.png Chibi 21 00031.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00003.png Chibi 22 00004.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png Chibi 23 00019.png Chibi 23 00026.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00006.png Chibi 24 00007.png Chibi 24 00008.png Chibi 24 00009.png Chibi 24 00010.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00016.png Chibi2 01 00017.png Chibi2 01 00018.png Chibi2 01 00019.png Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00021.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00026.png Chibi2 01 00035.png Chibi2 01 00037.png Chibi2 01 00038.png Chibi2 01 00039.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images